


Amity Park: A Look Into the Past

by beeapotato



Series: Phanniemay 2016 Fics [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Amity Park - Freeform, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeapotato/pseuds/beeapotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginnings of Amity Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amity Park: A Look Into the Past

Amity Park A Nice Place to Live was not in fact always such a nice place. In the 1800s, when the move out west started, towns were cropping up everywhere. Amity Park was one of them.

When the settlers first built the temporary structures, little things would go missing or get moved. No one thought much of it, not until carts would sudden be upside down and ominous chills were felt. Still, the townspeople brushed this off until they saw their first ghost. They were terrified and the first wave left. Rumors of Amity Park being haunted was reported in newspapers back east, mocking the small town. Fewer and fewer people seemed to pass through and fewer still would stay the night, before hurrying off the next morning. After the second ghost sighting, a young couple that went missing a few years past, more than half of the town left, leaving only a hearty few that were too suborn to leave. The only visitors to the town anymore were those crazy few who chased ghost stories and even they stayed for more than a few precious days.

A few months passed and the remaining townspeople kept experiencing ghost hardships, except for one little property on the very edge of town. It wasn’t until after a knife got thrown that the remaining townsfolk gathered together and visited the little property to learn its secret.

As they approached they saw an abundance of bright red flowers with toxic green stems. The dirt path that was once clearly defined was overgrown and the thorns on the flowers seemed to reach out and tug on the townsfolks clothes, ripping and scratching them as they tried to make their way through the bushes. Just as one townsfolk was about to hack at a branch to continue on, a large, imposing figure stepped out from the growth, blocking out the sun. The townsfolk squinted up at the large man in overalls, taking in this recluse. As the minutes wore on with the sun beating down, neither party had made a move yet. The man raised an eyebrow. Someone in the back coughed lightly. A young girl piped up, “We’re here about the ghosts.” The overall clad man gently pushed the branch aside and took a step off the path, his other arm swung out, motioning for them to continue down the path.

It turned out the abundance of red flowers were special. Whatever property they contained within their heads served as a natural repellant for ghosts, which was good news. Amity Park also seemed to be built right near a natural portal that ghosts utilized, which was bad news. By the time sundown had started creeping near, the townspeople had come up with a plan, one they hoped, that would deter the ghosts from their frequent happenings around town. The man, who simply went by the name Jacobson, allowed them to sleep on his grounds that night, and the next day, they would start to put their plan into effect.

\- - -

If there was any natural ghost portal that seemed to stalwartly stay in the same place, it was one that released Ghost Zone occupants into a quiet forest. No living person lived around there and the ghosts would amicably wander about the forest, a kind of comfort found there that was hard to come by in the Ghost Zone. To say the least, it was enjoyable. Most importantly, it never seemed to change, unperturbed by the encroaching advancement of modern humans. It was a refuge for many ghosts that could not take the Ghost Zone and longed to see the Human World once more. When talk of some human cutting trees reached the ghosts, they blew it aside, thinking it was someone that was banished from civilization as was oft to happen from time to time. The next report said that there was now more humans that seemed to have started building. The ghosts nervously brushed it aside, sure their precious piece of the world would not be taken from them. It was not until an angry ghost drifted through, screaming about humans, that they started to worry. They steadily increased their visits to the Human World, hoping to scare off humans. Even the new ghosts seemed amenable to helping the older denizens complete their task. Perhaps it was out of pity for those who had been so far removed from the Human World for so long, or maybe it was out of a selfish need to still be in the Human World, not quite comfortable with the swirling greens and purples of the Ghost Zone. Whatever the case, they would help lead ghosts around the town, guiding them to the most frequented dwellings. Another such trip had been scheduled and ghosts hung around the portal, ready to see the small band of ghosts off, but no sooner had the small group stepped through than they had flew back in, screaming, waves of ecto-energy swirling up and off their bodies in wisps. A tell-tale sign of Blood Blossoms. Some ghosts erupted in angry screams and curses, others drifted away from the writhing ghosts, and still others shook their hands in silent sorrow. They’d finally lost the last true foothold they’d had in the Human World. Every few months, ghosts would still try to break through to the Human World, only to be stopped by the red blossoms greeting them on the other side. Eventually, they stopped trying altogether.

\- - -

A year had pasted since the last ghost sighting in the small, but resilient town of Amity Park. The residents trusted their Blood Blossoms gate and all kept a small Blood Blossom plant flowering in their front yard. The townspeople came together in a meeting. Since deeming the town safe, they found no reason to hurry along travelers and by then most rumors of Amity Park, the haunted town, had stopped. The townspeople, while enjoying each other’s presence, yearned for new neighbors. They decided the best way to welcome newcomers was to come up with a new slogan.

A week later, a small wooden sign hung right outside the town borders. It proudly proclaimed a singular message: Amity Park: A Nice Place to Live.

**Author's Note:**

> Jacobson is supposed to be like a great great great (?) ancestor of Jack. Jacob to Jack, get it? Alright I'll stop now, but all my submissions for Phanniemay can be found at: http://bee-a-potato.tumblr.com/tagged/phanniemay16/


End file.
